


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by Melime



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Emily would never forget what had to happen for her to become the Unit Chief at the BAU.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Heavy is the head that wears the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pesada é a cabeça que usa a coroa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749602) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Anon: any, any, shadow on the crown.

Emily would never forget what had to happen for her to become the Unit Chief at the BAU, it casted a shadow that was hard to overlook, what happened to Hotch tainted the position in a way that perhaps it could never recover from. She had her ambitions, she always had, but they would never be above the people she cared about, and over the years the BAU had become her family, she worried about them more than she did herself. She didn’t refuse the job, it would have been worse for everyone to have an outsider come as lead, but everyday she was reminded of why she had the job.


End file.
